Switched Around Curse
by Celestial-Maiden-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Zodiac curse was lifted saving to Sohma family, but the curse did not just disappeared. It was given to some other people who may not even know that they have it. Some of the people were curse with two...Full Summery Inside.


-1Zodiac curse was lifted saving to Sohma family, but the curse did not just disappear. It was given to some other people who may not even know that they have it. Some of the people were curse with two spirits that take turn controlling there host. All of the Sohma's are still alive, but they don't remember Tohru at all. Now what happen when Akito remembers and tracks them all down? Telling them to come to the Sohma Main House if you want help with your curse. Oh god what will happen?

-----

I don't know Fruba...sadly T-T

----- 

It was a cold snowy night, maybe around 8:00. It was just gently snowing, an in the snow you could see a girl. She was around the age of 18 was walking around the town, and she looked clueless as to where she should be going. Her long black hair stopped at mid-black, she also had ruby red eyes. She had on a black jacket the looked warm. With some torn up blue jeans, you couldn't really tell what her shirt was.

Miya sighed as she walked around the town trying to find the address that was mailed to her. With no luck what so ever. Her arms were wrapped around the front of her body; she let of a small gasp when she ran into someone. It was a good thing that she had her arms around her to keep her from changing. She looked up to see that it was a guy.

"I'm sorry" Miya said before walking around him, but she was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Is that all you have to say." He replied in a ruff tone.

Miya looked back at the carrot top, soon she felt a something that made her want to knock him up side the head for being like that.

"Yea it is." Miya had used the same tone he uses, her whole personality was changing, and her red eyes had darkened for some reason.

He looked taken back, but that look didn't last for long. He pulled back his fist and was about to knock some since in to her. When she had grabbed his fist twisting it around, she brought him to his knees. Miya eyes widen as they returned to normal. She let him fall face first into the snow before running off.

Not really knowing where she was going, just mindlessly running through the woods. Miya tripped over a tree root, and fell right in to the ice cold snow.

'Why did I do that?' Miya thought as she sat up, while looking at her hands. 'Was it the curse controlling me?'

Miya stood up, and just stared at the sky. Wondering if she would be free, just like the wind.

'I guess I may never know unless I find this person.' She thought.

-----

Rin sat down on floor, her back resting on the wall. For some reason the head of the Sohma family called a meeting. She didn't know why she had a feeling it had something to do with a punishment.

You see when ever someone does something wrong Akito, head of the Sohma family, will call a meeting. And that person would be punished in front of everyone, as to make sure that it would ever happen again. The last person who got in trouble was Kyo. He had started a fight with a few of the other Sohma's. Akito had made a deal with Kyo, if he told al who were evolved then he wouldn't be punished, but the others would. Kyo refused to tell. Kyo had learned to value his friends, and wasn't going to lose that, not at all.

Rin sighed then looked over at Kisa and Hiro. They sure did make a cute couple. It was to bad cause Akito was going to have none of it. Oh, remembering the days that she was like that with Haru, but no, if they were together than it was more than likely that one of them would be hurt. So, she would keep him safe no matter how much it hurt her.

A small smile can across her face, but it quickly left when Kagura was looking at her with a confused look.

"It nothing, and don't say it is." Rin stated with a frown. Kagura looked sad for a moment, everyone one looked at the door way to see it being opened. It was Kyo. Kagura's eyes light up as she ran over a jumped on Kyo telling him how much she missed him, and loved him.

"Such a silly girl" Rin murmured, watching the two of them. Rin turned her head and looked out the window to see a girl, just standing there and looking at the sky.

She had long black hair, but nowhere near as long as Rins'. Also her eyes were a ruby red. She had on torn blue jeans, with a blood red tank-top. Over her shirt was a nice black jacket. Rin was very confused now. What was this girl doing on Sohma property? Didn't she know that it was someone's land? The scream of Kyo brought her back to what was going on in the house.

Guessing that Kyo had made Kagura mad, cause she was whipping him around like a rag doll. Everyone was now watching this go on; maybe they were hoping something new would happen.

-----

Akito smirked as he watched the Sohma told to each other smiling, and laughing. Oh, how he missed the good old days, when they were all cursed. Oh, how much fun he had playing to role of 'God', but soon he would have five more children that he could do so he pleases to.

He walked over to his table grabbing a bottle of sake; soon just soon he would have his fun. Not caring what the price would be. All he needed to do was wait for his new children to come, and then it would be perfect. He could wait till he would be able to break in the newest members.

He brought the bottle of sake to his lips, a drunk it. As he drinks the sake he was thinking of new ways to keep his new children under his control. Using the sleeve of his kimono, he wiped his lips to get rid of any sake on them.

"Now I just wait for my pawns to show up one by one" Akito said to himself with a sadistic smirk upon his face.

-----

Kisa and Hiro both moved away from the angry Kagura not wanting to fear her wrath. Well everyone else just sat down watching. It seemed that it wouldn't change. Shirgure finally hading this go on last enough decided to end it...well more black mail Hatori in to ending it.

"Kagura. Please reframe form killing Kyo at the moment." Hatori said calmly before going back to reading his book.

Kagura had stopped and looked at Hatori before looking down at Kyo, to see him beaten up.

"Kyo! Who did this to you!" Kagura shouted, well hugging Kyo as if to keep him safe.

Everybody else just sat or stood there thinking the same thing 'You did it'.

-----

Please read and review. Tell me whether you hate it or like it. Please I really want to know what you guys and girls think.


End file.
